The following problems will be investigated by stopped-flow-fluorescence methods. 1. Determine the rate and equilibrium constants of calcium binding to calmodulin and the interaction of calmodulin with smooth muscle myosin light chain kinase. 2. Determine which steps of the smooth muscle actomyosin ATP hydrolysis mechanism are regulated by phosphorylation of the myosin light chain.